


Obeisance

by Fierceawakening



Series: Megatron Shipping Meme [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Megatron/Ultra Magnus." AU because I can -- and because although I really like TFP Ultra Magnus, I really wanted to see more bad stuff happen to him when the Autobots besieged Darkmount. So I decided to do what I always do when I have the chance to be awful to a character: have Megatron mess with his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obeisance

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally titled "Deference," but I wanted that title for a longer fic, so I renamed this one.

The Autobot lay at Megatron’s feet, the sharpened tips of the warlord’s cloven hooves pressing against his helm.

His last stand had been a brave one. He’d come to Earth seeking his comrades — and led them in a full-scale assault on Darkmount.

It hadn’t worked, of course. The fortress was too well defended. One diversion had led Starscream to send a squadron of his Seekers away, but not even Starscream made that mistake twice. Capricious as the Seeker was, he led an armada that had been at war for centuries.

And the Autobots had never found their leader. To the best of anyone’s knowledge, he had perished in the flames that consumed their base.

Megatron wasn’t certain of that. Mechs like Optimus Prime didn’t simply die.

But he was not here now.

And that had led to this. The Autobots’ first lieutenant, sprawled defeated and desperate before him, knowing full well what would befall not just him, but all of Team Prime, if he didn’t give Megatron what he wanted.

He hissed, a quiet staticky sound, his vocalizer refusing to form words.

Megatron smiled down at Ultra Magnus, the grin of a predator biding its time with helpless prey.

Ultra Magnus stared back up at him, his optics unseeing but unwaveringly bright, his jaw set in a stern, frowning line.

Megatron waited.

"S — Sir," the Autobot said at last, his optics flickering.


End file.
